Sharingan Pregnancy
by KlSx
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Ino have been given a mission to hunt down Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. But Sakura has just found out she is pregnant! Oh how will she cope.....Including: Akatsuki and Konan and Pein, Kiba, Hinata and more Tsunade.
1. Time To Tell People

**Sharingan Pregnancy**

This is my FIRST Naruto fanfic - so beware!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Inner Sakura, reading or writing something and sometimes flashbacks  
**_**Note, Letter  
**_**  
**_

**Chapter One: Its Time To Tell People**

Sasuke with his bare body was hovering over Sakura, both panting breathlessly after a night they made love. This was a regular activity for them both. It all started three months ago when they started sleeping with eachother - it was amazing. And this night was no differant. It was amazing every time.  
Sakura placed her small hands against his bare chest and pushed him off, causing him to continue panting next to her. Sakura furrowed her brow that Sasuke was _still _breathing so heavily.  
"Will you shut up!?" She screeched, shifting herself to sit up over him, Sasuke gave her a disturbed look and hoisted himself up, mimicing Sakura's position.  
"Huh?" He replied, with his arm over Sakura.  
"Everytime we sleep together, you always breath heavily!"  
"Hai" He replied absent-mindedly. In discomfort, he reached for his bag on the floor and pulled out a photo of him and Sakura in the Kohana training grounds. Sakura noticed his stubborn expression on his face and leaned towards him, planting a delicate kiss on his lips. "I didnt know you still had that photo" She stated, her head lay on his shoulders. Hands stroking her silky hair, he began;  
"Sakura-chan"

"Sasuke-kun?" She replied, dreamily.

"Im leaving" With a shock, Sakura shot her head up and tightened her brows together. "Whe...Where are you going?" Sakura stuttered, holding Sasuke's hand in protection.

He mumbled something under his breath following a long sigh.

"Huh?!" She squeeled.

"Itachi!" He shouted, head buried downwards, "Im going after Itachi"

"How long for?"

"As long as it takes"

Sasuke noticed her upset and wiped a tear which rolled down her pale face. Stroking back her hair for the last time, he gave her a light kiss and they slept in eachothers arms for the last time before he left. _**He's coming back. Of course he's coming back**__. _Sakura thought.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It was now September and two months went by and there was no sign of Sasuke. Sakura with her head slumped into her pillows, she smacked her hand on her alarm clock. Shifting herself up, she felt a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Unexpectantly, she sprinted to the bathroom and let out a vomit.

_**July: One period - missed. Tick, check  
...August: Two period - missed. Tick, check.**_Is what she read in her diary, she flipped the page over aggressivly and wrote visciously into the paper, causing a dent into the white material for the first couple of letters.

_**September: Three period - missed. Tick, CHECK...**_

She threw the pen against the bathroom wall and stared anxiously at the mirror closet. Standing up she felt light-headed and dizzy for a couple of seconds, but she smacked herself out of it with her hand, and slowly opened the closet. And there- sitting and waiting to be opened was Ino's pregnancy test. She gave it to Sakura as a joke birthday present and it was thrown deep at the back of the closet. She rummaged her hand through the mouthwash and toothpaste and slid out the box that made her nervous the most. She read the instructions carefully, her hands shaking and her stomach quenching-in.  
Sitting on the toilet, Sakura let a small sample of her urine land on the strip. She slid up her shorts and waited for the most-wanted answer. She had to wait three minutes to acheive more reliable results. The minutes went by and turning the strip over in fear, she felt like her heart was throbbing in her head. She threw the test on the ground and just stared at it for what seemed to be forever. Staring at the results which was two pink lines together (I I) she sobbed and buried her head into her hands.

"Sakura?" She shot up her eyes as she heard Ino's voice. "Sakura!"  
Sakura snatched the test and thew it into the small grey bin next to the toilet. She placed her diary in her closet and straightened her clothes and hair.  
"SAKURA!!"  
She opened the door to see Ino in the living room, holding a small gift of flowers. Sakura smiled and walked towards the room.  
"You took your time, Forehead Girl!"  
Sakura gave her an absent -minded expression and rolled her eyes. "I got you some flowers! To get over the whole 'Sasuke left me' thing"  
Ino smiled gently and placed the flowers into a pot on the windowshelf.  
Sakura snorted and she finally began; "How did you get in?"  
"You left your keys in the door again, clumsy!"  
Sakura ignored her and slumped onto the sofa, pressing her hands through her hair. Ino sat next to her with a grin and showing her a photo of both of them when they were five years old.. Ino chuckled but was shocked of when her friend was still staring into space. Ino aggresivly shuvved the photo back into her pocket, with a stroppy look.  
"Okay, what happened?" She said seriously facing towards the spacey girl, who was staring at the ceiling and saying numbers under her breath.  
"One, two and three" Sakura mumbled and slowly met Ino's eyes. "One period missed. Two period missed. Three period missed"  
Ino's jaw dropped and suddenly widened her eyes in amazement. She ran to the bathroom to check if she had used the test she gave to her for her birthday. Yes. She has and it was sitting in her bin. She ran out again and slumped onto the sofa. "Im so sorry, Sakura"  
"Dont be. I got myself into this" She said haughtily, "I got myself pregnant. Me...pregnant...at seventeen!"

Sakura frowned at the fact that Sasuke may never come back. Eyes wrapped around the collection of sparkling stars in the blanket of the night sky, she dug her spoon into the ice cream and swallowed the desired product. Oh how much she wishes that spoon was Sasuke. Ino was long gone now, leaving the pink haired woman to her basket of deep thoughts. Sakura rubbed around her abdomen, thinking of the first time she saw the Uchihia.

_**"Sakura darling, its your first day of school today!" The brown haired woman spoke, brushing her daughter's pink fringe, "now remember, smile when people talk to you and be nice to the teachers!"  
"Okay, Okaa-san!" The five year old squeeled, embracing her parent.  
"Now I will walk you to school, and you will be making friends with Ino Yamanaka.**_

**_The parent and the daughter finally reached the picket fences of Kohana Primary school, the playground filled with happy, smiley faces of the young newcomers. The daughter was terribley nervous, and after a long second embrace with her mother she shyly cross-legged herself down by the flower beds in the school playground. Peering around the girl only saw was complete choas. Oh how much she wishes she was at home filling herself up with fresh ramen.  
"YOUR THE NEW GIRL!" Sakura jumped as she heard the sound of a girls voice from behind her, and sitting next to her was a girl with blonde hair and a huge grin on her face.  
"Uh, yeah" She simpy replied, eyes facing towards her feet.  
"Im Ino!"  
"Oh...Im...Sakura"  
"I thought you were forehead girl!"  
Sakura frowned and furrowed her brow, she saw a young boy; raven black hair that spiked and swept in the wind, blue tee and black shorts. Such beauty._**

Out of no hesitation, she brang herself to ring the hospital for an update stating that she is indeed, carrying a child. She needs this on her profile, she needs help and check-ups. Its time to tell people.

--

****

Feel free to leave a review!


	2. Who Is The Father?

********

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_Inner Sakura, reading or writing something_

****

_Note, Letter_

A/N: Hey Guys! Its 1st May, and I've just edited my spelling and gramatical errors, and some of the sentances are slightly changed. Nothing to do with the storyline is altered. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Yes, Lady Tsuande**

The orange sun overshadowed the village of Konohagakure, as did the soft breezes brush against the birds as they sang  
in unison with the early sunrise. Sakura was slowly eating her usual breakfast of corn flakes and orange juice.

She formed a slight smile on her face as she read the paper saying how the Hokage saved another life in the Konoha  
hospital.Just at that moment and out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door following a very familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan" She paused as she noticed it was the voice of Kakashi Hatake, her ex-sensei. It has been a long time since Kakashi trained her along with Naruto but she smiled, jogged to the door and opened it to the copy nin who had his book of Icha Icha Paradise up to face.

"Kakashi!" She screeched, annoyed. Pulling down the book to reveal the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi was quite unchanged, nothing new to be impressed about.

His silver hair was still in the same spiked windswept style, his clothes are still the same, His face was de-structured, his cheek bones in a slightly differant shape. But overall, not much changed over the years.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you" He said, one hand in his pocket.

"Why? What happened?"

"She wants to talk to you." He replied, bringing up his one eye.

Sakura furrowed her brow and closed the door behind her. She pushed Kakashi out the way to run towards the tower, sprinted and ignoring the 'good mornings' of her fellow neighbours.

Head buried down onto the table and her hair flown by her shoulders as the Hokage lay sleeping in her office. A medical nin knocked onto the door, he walked in with a document. He nervously walked closer to the blonde Hokage and quietly placed it on the mahagnony desk and avoiding to awake her.

He tip-toed back to the door and held onto the doorknob, looking out of the window; staring at two lovers kissing in the September breeze.

"You should talk to her" The medic nin jumped and faced towards Tsuande who shuffled some books of 'Ninja for Beginners'. The medic nin aruptedly straightened himself up and formed a serious expression.

"May I ask what you mean, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade stood up, walking towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you may Kasimo Okatamiko. She still loves you. You know- Akio, so you _should _talk to her"

The medic nin nodded his head in reply, allowing the Hokage to pick up the sheet of data which he placed on her desk.

She widened her eyes in fear, she felt like she got severely punched into her stomach and as if somebody was ripping her ribs out in one yank. Shizune who was standing beside her most of the time, poked her head to read the note.

"WHAT?!" She growled and slammed the document to her desk, letting the fire inside her arupt. Shizune flinched away.

**Konohagakure Hosptital **

**Patient: Haruno Sakura  
Age: Seventeen**

**Updates: 11:42pm: Home Pregnancy Test. Results are positive.**

Tsunade rubbed the temples on her head and calmly sat herself down. She couldnt beleive this was happening. _Her _apprentice getting pregnant? It just cant be true.

"Get Sakura Haruno here now. Do not tell her why" She broadly spoke. In a hurry the medic nin rushed out of her office. Eyes down to his feet he accidently bumped into Kakashi who was reading yet again, Icha Icha.

"Kasimo, Hokage making you do the dirty work, again?" Kakashi boredly said, eyes still glued into the chapters of his favourite activity.

"Kakashi-sensei, get Sakura. Tell her the Hokage wants to talk to her."

"Why me?" His eyes now lifted from the book.

"I...I need to speak to Akio. And you...didnt hear about Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"She's pregnant" The medic nin replied. Kakashi was silent. "Please, Sakura's _your _ex-student anyway. She'll listen to you"  
Kakashi paused and then placed his book into the inside pocket. With his head pronced up, he began; "Looks like I dont have a choice"

Tsunade awaited impatiently in her large office, fidgeting with her fingers and tapping her foot onto the floor to release the tension. She felt tired and above all ,exhausted. She felt like she wanted to just doze off to sleep. But then the blonde Hokage heard a continues set of knocks on her door.

She jumped as she heard the echoey sounds from outside.

"Come in!" She shouted, straightening herself up and placed a serious face on with a pierced lips.

Sakura quietly entered the room, all sweaty and out of breath. She held her hands together and put on a cardboard-like posture. Getting ready for her scolding.

"Sakura, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Tsuande said, her hands now clenched together.

Sakura looked up, she so desperately just wanted to blurt out the fact she's knocked up, but the Hokage could be getting something else out of here. Sakura just couldnt take the risk.

"No, Hokage-sama" After hearing this, Tsunade tightened her brows, her lips were now more pierced than they were before, _**looks like I have to get it out of her the hard way**_, she thought.

"Sakura Haruno. Who's the father?" Sakura's stomach quenched in and let her jaw drop a couple of inches, but pulling herself together. She stroked her pink hair behind her ears and began;

"May I ask, how do you know?" She asked calmly as she possibly could.

"You provided an update to the Konohagakre Hospital. A medic nin came earlier to hand the update you gave. It stated that youre pregnant" Shizune said, even though the rosette did not ask her. Sakura nodded.

"Please Sakura, who's the father?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura was silent. She wanted to talk, she really wanted to. But she just...couldnt bring herself to it.

"Sakura, is it Naruto?" Tsunade said, Sakura shaked her head and refused. "Thank god, he's not exactly matured to take on such a responsibility. Okay, what about...Neji Hyuuga?"

"No" She replied, with her chin confidently risen.

"Shikamaru?"

"No"

"Okay, um...Kiba? Rock Lee? Kazegage Gaara?" The blonde hokage asked, thinking of all the 'men' she knew and communicated with.

"No"

"Sakura, is it Itachi? Are you hiding the Akatsuki member?"

"No, Lady Tsunade"

Suddenly, Tsunade realised the last man on her mind Sakura knew made contact with. Tsuande would hardly think that this person would do this to Sakura. "Sakura, is it...Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura's eyes turned to the ground, her face turning into a light shade of pink. Just thinking about Sasuke causes a lump in her throat. But it was - it had to be. Its the logical truth that the Uchiha is the father of her unborn child.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

Cold shivers travelled down her spine, but Tsunade relaxed her face and started to write some information down about the father before lifting her eyes up in need of a collection of more answers, but she then just shrugged and began;

"You dont have to tell me now if you do not wish to, just tell the hospital in your spare time"

--

****

Feel free to leave a review...


	3. Kakashi, I Miss Him

********

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

__

Inner Sakura, reading or writing something

****

Note, Letter

A/n: RE-EDITED on spelling errors.

**Chapter Three: 'I Miss Him'**

1 WEEK LATER

_**Oh great. Just had morning sickness, my head is throbbing and I have to peform my 'special attack' in front of Kakashi. Perfect. **_

"See Sakura-chan! I can do it now!" Naruto squeeled, punching his fist into the air. Sakura forced a small smile and crossed her arms, looking away absent-mindedly.

Naruto jumped next to the pink haired woman, squeeling; "Its your turn!" Naruto ran into the distance, probably off to get some ramen.

_**Pfft. Pathetic, Ive done 'punching into the ground' crap way too many times. Its getting boring.  
**__  
_"Sakura-chan. You need to show me your special attack, I can then hook you up with a good mission" Kakashi said whilst vanishing into thin air.

_**I remember when he did this before. He vanished and I had to figure out where he was so I know what special attack I needed to do. He wasnt next to me, he wasnt above me, he wasnt behind me. So he's obviously below me**_.

In boredom, she gathered all of her chakra into her fist and punched visiously into the soil beneth her and watched the ground crumble upwards. Stepping back, Kakashi crawled out of rubble before vanishing again.

"Kakashi! You said to do my special attack then you'll give me a mission!" She complained, but she realised she really wanted this mission to get her mind off her whole pregnancy issue. In a sudden, she could feel Kakashi behind her with a dagger to her neck. She paused for a second. _**Oh crap. He's got a dagger to my neck. Im not exactly good at this. Humph.  
**__  
_Sakura nervously bit her lip but formed a ball of blue energy in her fist. Now she had more power than a dagger, she punched into Kakashi's torso and quickly moved herself out of the way.

But no, he vanished again. Turning her head around in all directions in utter confusion, she bit her teeth into her lip but sighed as she saw Kakashi sitting in a tree reading his orange book lazey-eyed.

"Kakashi, I thought I hit you with..." But Sakura was cut in mid-sentance by Kakashi who sighed and began;

"You can go to Lady Tsunade now for a mission. Tell her I set you one"

"Oh...well...I..I.."

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Sakura-chan?"

"No I..I Just..."

"That you are carrying a child, maybe?"

_**WHAT?! How could he POSSIBLY now that? **_**The only people who know is Ino and Tsuande!**

"What!?" she spat, her fists clenching by her sides.

"Hokage told me" He replied. Sakura decided to climb up to sit next to him, who's head was still buried into the chapters. She briefly calmed herself down.

"Kakashi..."

"Hmmm"

"Just because im pregnant doesnt mean you and everyone else in this damn village has to treat me like some ticking time bomb that at ANY time is going to explode in your faces!" She said, her last word she shouted. Sakura stroked her stomach in agony.

"No one ever said they will treat you like a bomb"

Sakura was silent.

"Look, we will bring Sasuke back. For Kohana, for Naruto, you, the baby. We havent stopped trying"

"Right. Kakashi?"

"Hmmmmm"

"I miss him"

"Humph. I know" Kakashi said to the pink haired woman. He carried on reading Icha Icha and was silent for the rest of the ten minutes. That is until, she decided to the visit the Hokage for her mission.

--

****

Feel free to leave a review...


	4. The Note Turning of the Key

********

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

__

Inner Sakura, reading or writing something

****

Note, Letter

**The Note / Turning of The Key**

Walking out of the Hokage tower Sakura frowned as she held the note in her clenched hands. As soon as she reached outside of her house, she slowly sat herself down ad looked around to make sure no one was watching her in the night. Tsuande gave Sakura a note about her mission instead of saying it - she doesnt know why, something must be up with her. Sakura unravelled the sheet of paper and smoothed it out on her lap, reading it she widened her eyes in excitement;

_**Ninja/Kunoichi: Sakura Haruno  
Team: Seven  
Sensei: Kakashi Hatake**_

_**Mission: You must bring Sasuke back for further protection for Kohana.  
Mission members: Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzamaki  
Due back: Sakura - 10 weeks, Ino - 4 months, Naruto - 4 months**_Sakura was rather disappointed by the fact she only had a maximum of ten weeks to bring back Sasuke. I mean, just because she's pregnant doesnt mean she cant be a good kunoichi? _**Im gonna bring Sasuke back, no matter what. This baby is going to have a father.  
**_She shuvved the note back into her pocket of her skirt, and she stomped into the streets in an agressive manner. The streets of Kohana were busy, full of people collecting thier daily food in the market, the ramen shops lit up the dark skies of the village and Sakura held a light smile as she caught sight of Naruto Uzamaki eating ramen along with Ino, Kiba and Kakashi. Jogging towards them she crouched down beside Naruto who was cross-legged on the floor, her eyes glistening in the moonlight, she began; "Naruto-kun, did you get the messege from Lady Tsuande?" She asked calmy, stealing a choptick-full of his ramen.  
"Sakura-chan! Yes I did! And did you hear? Kakashi-sensei is coming!" He said with a mouthful of his favourite food. Looking up at Kakashi, he was his usual and normal self; standing up, hand in his pocket and reading his dirty book.  
"Kakashi-sensei, shall we leave tomorrow?" Everyone in the 'group' stopped talking and faced towards Sakura, jaw dropped. Kakashi coughed quietly and kneeled down beside Sakura for some privacy signalling the rest to carry on doing what they were doing. "Sakura-chan, why so soon?"

Ten weeks? Is that all?!

"I..I need to find him before I give birth" She said, whispering into his ear.

"But we're supposed to start the mission in two weeks, you need to give us some time"

"Well we just have to re-scheadule it now dont we?" She snapped, she pierced her lips and calmed herself down she began; "Kakashi-sensei, i'm a pregnant kunoichi. I dont have time. Im not going to be healthy enough if I leave it for too long. We need to find him - before its too late."

"But even so - me, Naruto and Ino can find him when your gone"

"No! I want to find him and bring him back, please" She said, holding onto his arm. Kakashi sighed and stood up, taking her hand to lift her up. He tapped Ino and Naruto on the shoulder to symbolise to talk in private. Ino, who was wearing a purple gown held a stroppy expression and crossed her arms ready for the bad news - as they all looked pretty miserable. Except for Sakura, who was pleased that she persuaded Kakashi to begin the mission the next day."Ino and Naruto, we are leaving tomorrow morning at seven am, sharp" He stated,crossing his arms.

"What?! I cant leave tomorrow, I still need to wash my clothes and..."

"Ino please, look I dont have time to wait" Sakura said, looking down at her abdomen. Sighing, Ino shrugged and walked off into the distance. Everyone left and Sakura decided to head back to her apartment.

Turning her key into her front door, she stopped turning the key and felt like someone had shot a thousand daggers at once into her stomach. She fall to the ground, groaning in pain and panting in fear. She lifted up her red top to reveal her abdomen to check if anything was. She stared and gasped as she saw the Sharingan marks around where her womb was. She was frightened. She had to idea what to do - so she screamed, a painful and scared scream.  
She looked around her but no one was on her street. So pulling down her red vest she sprinted back to centre of the village where all the ramen and grocery stores where. She tripped a couple of times and groaned in pain, but carried on running towards the shops until she reached her destination. She bumped into Shikamaru who's eyebrows were furrowed and had his usual stubborn face on.

"I...theres..I...something...wrong...ahhh" She struggled to explain to him, weaping and her eyes filling up with tears. Shikamaru hoisted her into his arms and ran to the Kohana hospital.  
"Shika...ah...maru...get...ANYONE!"  
"Sakura, Im going to get you to the hospital. The nurses and doctors can call...anyone...for you"

Shikamaru reached the hospital and let the nurses take Sakura into a wheelchair. With a stunned look, he hesitantely walked out of the hospital to get over what he has just happened to one of Kohana's best kunoichis.

****

Feel free to leave a review...


	5. The Sharingan Symbol

************

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

__

Inner Sakura, reading or writing something

****

Note, Letter

  


**Chapter Five: The Sharingan Symbol**

"Here you go, Sakura" The nurse said calmly, trying to ignore the pain the pink-haired woman was in pain. The nurse had changed her into a white nightdress and layed her into bed. She gave her a glass of water and sat beside her bed- blocking out her continues groans.  
"So how far along your pregnancy are you?" She asked, hands clenched together. Sakura held onto her abdomen and struggled to look at her, but she replied; "I found out two weeks ago"

"Okay.." She answered, writing down the information onto a notepad, "we are not interley sure why you are in pain. We dont know why the Sharingan symbol is on your abdomen. But we might think...probably because the father has Sharingan?"

Sakura nodded and squeeled in pain, feeling as if someone just kept punching her stomach and wouldnt stop. There was a knock on the door and walking in nervously was Tsuande and Kakashi. Sakura squeeled once more but silenced herself by tightening her lips together and taking a sip from the water next to her. The nurse then left the three ninjas together. Sakura couldnt see much - only the sheets on her bed and felt the chakra of the Hokage and her sensei. Kakashi was sitting by her left and Tsuande on her right. Out of nowhere, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She knew it was Kakashi but she pretended it wasnt and looked up at him in 'surprise'.

"Sakura what happened?" He asked in a gentle voice. She felt cold shivers down her spine by just thinking about the event made her scared. But she lifted her head up in confidence and began; "I was walking home from the ramen shop. I was turning the key on my door when I felt pain in my stomach - like someone was ripping my intestines out with their bare hands. I fall to the ground. But I got up and ran to the middle of the village. I saw Shikamaru carrying a grocery bag - so he took me here. And thats all"

"Not anything else?" Tsuande asked,. placing a cold flanol on her forehead as she groaned once again in pain.

"When I fall to the floor at my house - at the same time I was turning the key, I lifted up my vest to see what was wrong. Theres a Sharingan symbol where my womb is. And it keeps hurting - really, really badly"

Tsuande and Kakashi were silent. They have never seen anything like it before, but it was positively the Uchicha's child, for the Sharingan on her stomach. The nurse walked in again and lifted up her gown to check up on her abdomen, Sakura screamed again and as that happened the Sharingan symbol would spin around quickly. "Lady Tsuande and Kakashi-sensei, I think you should see this.""

The two ninja looked over the nurse's shoulder to view Sakura's abdomen. Tsuande's jaw-dropped and gasped, while Kakashi's onx eye widened. "Whoah" was his only comment.  
"I'm just going to check the texture of the Sharingan symbol. Sakura, do you know if you can keep in your groans?"  
Sakura looked up with an angry expression. _**She really thinks its that easy?! Chuh!** _But she nodded her head in acceptance. The nurse nervously touched one of the 'teardrops', she gasped as it felt like thick water. She took her hand away but her finger was dry. "How peculiar" She said, writing her discovery onto her notepad.  
Kakashi and Tsuande gave eachother stunned looks and looked at the symbol in amazement. How on Earth can the Sharingan symbol end up on a pregnant woman's womb, and spin _and _feel like water yet seconds later its gone?! Surely this hasent happened before.

_**I need to get out of here! I have to go on that mission!**_"Lady Tsuande..." Tsuande poked her head up and put the dress down. She sat back onto the chair next to Sakura, waiting for her to complete her sentance, as did Kakashi. "I need to do the mission"

"Sakura-chan..." Kakashi was suddenly cut-off mid-sentance by Sakura whos eyes were starting to fill with tears, "you know why, Kakashi-sensei"

Two hours went by and Sakura was sitting in her wheelchair. Tsuande, Kakashi and the pink-haired young woman were in the lobby of the hospital. Kakashi was holding onto the handles of the wheelchair, having a brief conversation with the Hokage who was very worried indeed.  
"Kakashi-sensei, I really dont think you should let her..."

"Lady Tsuande, please she is doing this for love. I knew this the moment I met her - all for Sasuke"  
"Well I suppose but I want you to look after her and if she has one little contraction then...read my handbook"  
"Yes Hokage-sama"  
"Good luck Kakashi-sensei" She said, then she bent down to Sakura who was still groaning in pain, but was given painkillers to wear it down. "And good luck to you too, Sakura-chan"

--

A new chapter is coming up soon! I just need to brainstorm and then I have to write the story soo... give me about two days, I might even not resist and post one tomorrow! Feel very free to leave a review/constructive critisism!


	6. Oshiki Woods

Chapter Six: Oshiki Woods

Author: A new chapter, yey! We'll be seeing the group on the first day of their mission. Theres a bit of Deidara and Kisame, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Flashback  
**__What happened while the mission members were sleeping/not in sight  
_

Sakura stroked around her abdomen as she left the house with a brown backpack around her shoulder. She smiled all around her as the heat of the sun reflected onto her face. She was going on a mission to find Sasuke, and she wasnt going to let her pregnancy or that weird painful symbol on her womb distract her from saving the one she loves. Her head turning towards Ino's front door she smiled broadly as the blonde eighteen-year old walked out of her house. Every time she had missions or had to visit the Hokage she wore a purple vest, purple skirt with a slit at the front, black shorts underneath, black sandals, net straps around her elbows, calves and her thighs. Her hair is also brushed across her left eye and her hair is still tied up and noticebly longer. "Ready for the misson, Ino Pig?!" Sakura jokily asked. Ino gave her a genuine grin and walked with her towards the gate of Kohana.

"Hey, Sakura" Was her only reply as she reached into her backpack to take out a bottle of water.

Ino gave her a smile as stopped in their tracks when they reached the Kohana gates. And who was waiting their was hardly surprising for the pink-haired woman; Kakashi, Naruto and Tsuande. Gracefully walking over the Hokage, Ino and Sakura let out a chuckle as they noticed they were trying to walk faster than eachother.

"Like old times" Sakura commented.

"Agreed" Ino said, with a laugh as she replied, sipping down some of the water bottle and stuffing it into her bag to greet the Hokage.

Sakura and Ino stood respectfully in front of Tsuande who was holding two journals, a first aid box and a handbook. She smiled broadly at the two kunoichis and began; "So...you're mission is just about to begin. Here in my hands is a couple journals for both of you which I highly plead you to use." She said, handing them over to the two women, "I also have a first aid box that I will give to you, Sakura and I also have a pregnancy handbook for Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura whipped her head around to Kakashi who was reading his book, clearly uninterested. She looked strangely at Tsuande and finally began; "Why does Kakashi-sensei need a handbook on pregnancy?" She calmly asked. "He will be looking after you, well because, I'm just going to have to give you four months instead of ten weeks" The pink-haired kunoichi grinned and took the first aid box from Tsuande and happily jogged to rave on about how she's staying with the mission members for longer than planned. Tsuande smiled at the blonde kunoichi, Ino and handed her a purple journal. "Thank you, Lady Tsuande" She said, before showing her trademark 'finger below your eye and stick your tongue out' expression. The Hokage chuckled and wished her with good luck as she walked towards the group.

"Such like old times" Tsuande whispered to herself and remembered the time when she trained Sakura to be a good medical ninja and was teaching her a range of new skills.

_**"COME ON, SAKURA!" Tsuande growled as she through a ball of blue engergy, a couple of centimetres in front of the fourteen year old ninja.  
"AAAHHHH!" Sakura squeeled as she flew into the air and back down onto the soily ground again. Sakura frowned at Kakashi and Tsuande who were training her, what seemed to be quite strict.**_

_**Tsuande and the copy ninja each took out a dagger from their belts and threw them towards Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, you have to dodge them" Kakashi said lazily. Sakura looked at him confused, but it was too late - the daggers were only moments before her and out of fear she jumped into the air and dodged the two flying daggers.**_

_**"Now TEN!" Tsuande shouted, aggressively throwing more daggers towards Sakura, again. Kakashi looked at the Hokage strangely, and putting his hand into his pocket he decided he'll watch this one.  
"TEN?!" the girl squeeled, but she managed to jump into the air and dodge them, landing out of breath.**_

_**"Good, Sakura. Now do you remember when I taught you to gather all of your..."**_

_**"Yes Lady Tsuande, to gather all of my chakra into my fist and punch into the ground. Bring it on!" She said fearlessly. Tsuande nodded and vanished away into thin air. Then the kunoichi closed her eyes and brang all her chakra into her fist, before punching it with all her force into the hard ground beneth her. She coughed as the ground vibrated and shook a little below her. Tsuande reappeared back into her spot and sighed.**_

_**"Still not there, Sakura"**_

She looked at the mission members walk calmly and clearly happy out of the Kohana gates. Tsuande smiled and walked back into the village, back to the tower.

"SO. Where exactly are we going?" Ino said to Kakashi who's face deeply into the chapters of Icha Icha. He didnt hear her and quite frankly, he didnt care what she had to say if she did. Ino squinted her eyes and coughed loudly, but no. He was still reading. "Kakashi-sensei!" Ino shouted, and this time causing Kakashi to actually pay attention to her, so he began; "Hmmm?"

"Where _are _we going?" Ino said, fire raging in her voice.

"-sigh- The woods, a few miles from these woods. Then we are swimming in a lake"

"Why?" Naruto asked, joining the converstion.

"-sigh- so we can wash, we are going to be dirty and sweaty when we get there" Kakashi answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Oh" was Ino's only reply. Staring for more entertainment from the two 'men' she decided to join Sakura who was staggering along behind them. "Seriously, they are so boring" Ino commented haughtily, and raising her voice on the last word.

"And why do you think?" Sakura answered, sipping some water from her bottle. Ino furrowed her brow "Well there just little bas...", but in a matter of nano-seconds she fall to the ground as she tripped over a log in front of her. With dirt covered all over her face, legs and arms - Sakura couldnt help but laughing.

"Whats so fun...PAH! Ha ha!" Naruto said as he pulled on Kakashi's arm, the copy ninja turned around and let out a small chuckle before handing the poor, embarrased blonde girl a towel to clean herself up. "Come on, Ino-chan we have to hurry to the next woods. Its nearly nightfall"

"Such little...Bastards!" Ino shouted as she raised herself to her own two feet, only to fall back down again to make her hair get drenched in mud.

**An Hour Later**

With Naruto out of breath and continuesly gulping down more water bottles than he should, and Ino washing herself in the lake after the 'incident', including Sakura who had her shirt up and watching her Sharingan symbol on her stomach spin as she let out small groans but choked them back when Kakashi crouched onto a rock and began planning the route with a twig. They were in the next set of woods at that moment, it was nightfall and the moonlight was out, shining onto the ninjas. Ino crept out of the lake and wrapped the towel around her body and sat next to Sakura to listen to Kakashi. Kakashi took a long sigh and faced towards the young adults and began;

"So we have reached the Moonlight Lake in the Oshiki Woods. Now, all we have to do is swim through a passageway in the lake which should leave us to a..."

"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO SWIM THROUGH THE LAKE??" Ino screamed which made a painful ringing sound in Naruto's ear who was right next to her.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL, INO?!" Naruto shouted, pressing his hands onto his right ear

"SHUT UP!" Sakura growled. They all calmed themselves down and mimiced Naruto as he rubbed his temples.

"Thank you Sakura. So where was I? Ah, yes we need to dive and swim into the lake through the passageway that would lead us to a cave. Then from there we should track down Orochimaru. Meaning Sasuke must be nearby that cave. But will we do that tomorrow morning - we need to sleep until then"

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought you said something to me about walking through this kind of countryside that would lead us to Orochimaru" Naruto asked

"Yes I did, and no about being led to Orochimaru. Ino...will head into the countryside, she would need to find a seal trap in the Kaki field and remove it. That trap was to close the passageway, so we wouldnt get back"

"But if he made a trap for this passageway, he must know we're here" Ino said, towel-drying her hair.

"There are five other differant passageways. But he wouldnt know for sure which one we took. So that brings us to Ino removing that seal trap, then she will return to the passageway to the cave and help us out. Can you do this, Ino?"

"Hai" Ino replied, with a serious expression. And with that, Sakura got back to stroking her abdomen. Ino who was now brushing her hair and tying it back into place, got changed into her outfit and sat back down next to Sakura. Watching her abdomen. "So when is it due?" Sakura shrugged, and while guessing she replied; "Probably somewhere in June"

"So what does it feel like, the...Sharingan symbol?"

"Disturbing" And by Sakura's comment, Ino lifted the towel over her and Sakura to sleep into the night. Naruto and Kakashi went to get some sleep a little after.

_"They should be in this woods, yeah" Deidara asked Kisame, as they were flying over the Oshiki Woods.  
"Um, Deidara, I think you should land now"  
"Erm...I dont need...okay yeah" Deidara led his clay bird down to a large branch onto a tree. Stepping off the bird, they lifted their hoods up to protect themselves from the pouring pain that was gushing down like wildfire. Hiding behind a bush, just seconds away from Moonlight Lake, they saw the female figures of the kunoichis they needed to kidnap; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka._  
_"How do we know which is which, hmm?" Deidara asked the blue coloured man, who just afterwards heard Deidara he pulled a folder out from his black cloak with red clourds on it._

_Sakura Haruno:  
Pink Hair, short  
Green Eyes  
Wears pink vest,pink skirt_

_Ino Yamanaka:  
Blonde hair, tied up  
Wears purple vest, purple skirt_

_"So we're looking for the Moto couple, hmm?"  
"Moto?"  
"Your so boring, Kisame...yeah"  
Kisame was confused, but he just placed the folder back into his cloak to break the tension. "You get Ino and I'll get Sakura"  
"Yeah"  
So pitter-pattering towards the girls, Deidara quickly pressed his hand over Ino's mouth and led her towards his clay bird. Kisame did the same to Sakura and Deidara took them all back to the Akatsuki hideout._

_--_

Reviews? I havent got many, (frowns lol) and constructive critism is always handy, too!


	7. Tied Up

**Chapter Eight: Tied Up**

Author: Chapter 8 is finally up! Sorry about the wait, hope it was worth waiting for!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for obvious reasons.

_**Thoughts  
**What Happened when the mission members were sleeping/out of sight.  
_

The silky pink hair invaded over her eyes as she suddenly woke up, causing her body to flinch as she recognizes a striking pain in her wrists. Shaking her head to remove the hair from her sight she forcefully turned her neck to look behind her she growls curses as she notices her two hands tied up together, only leaving her legs for successful movement. Staring around the room she succeeded to notice that it was a dark room with hardly any light, with only the help of one dimmed lamp to brighten up her surroundins. Sakura so desperately wanted to just stroke her abdomen and say to her unborn child that its going to be okay and that she is going to get them out of this weird place.

Looking back to when she got kidnapped she could only get small flashbacks of when she felt a mouth cover her's, and then she saw herself walking closer to a clay bird. Thats all she could remember from the daunting experience. Sakura has always told herself she was strong enough not be so weak to get kidnapped. A small tear shed from the thought that she was evidently, weak on this situation. A few long moments went by and she heard the loud sound of a lock being opened, then the screeching sound of the door opening. Walking in could be one of the most disturbing views she had ever seen in her life, so far. A man walked in and He was...blue. Below his eyes were like it belonged to a shark's. Gulping silently, she watched the blue man sit beside her with a glass of water and a bowl of ramen. He forced a smile and collected some of the food with his chopstick and brang it towards Sakura's mouth.

_**Is he going to...feed me?!**_  
"Open up" He said in a stubborn tone. Sakura cringed enough for him to barely notice, but she slowly opened her mouth and let him feed her the ever-wanted ramen. She swallowed hard and smiled as she tasted the food she hasent ate in, well, a day! Her smile faded away as she noticed his cloak was Akatsuki. She widened her eyes and screamed, menacingly.

"Deidara!" He shouted, running to the door trying to shout over the piercing scream. "Sakura's screaming!"

She kept on the annoying scream as she closed her eyes to block out she might be in the Akatsuki base. She felt footsteps vibrate on the floor beneth her and felt the chakra of someone crouching down in front of her. The kunoichi felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and withen seconds, she silenced herself and brang her eyes to the man. He had blonde hair which the front was brushed over his eye. She could get away for thinking he was a girl. That is until you look at his facial structure and she realised he must be a man. "Keep it down, we cant deal with an annoying pregnant woman screaming from her hormones, yeah"

"Where am I" She said confidently with her brows furrowed. The man smirked and let out a mocking laugh.

"I'll introduce myself and then I'll tell you where you are after I ask you some questions, yeah" Sakura squinted her eyes at him, pierced her lips and waited for him to talk. Almost threateningly.

"Im Deidara, and this blue man is Kisame. Im sure you by now you know what group we are in judging by that annoying scream, hmm?" He said to the pink haired woman who was still shooting daggers at him from her eyes. Deidara smirked and began;

"How far along your pregnancy are you?" Deidara asked whilst staring intently at her abdomen, then back at her. Sakura calmed down her eyes but tightened her lips, she refused to go into such details.

"We wont let you go if you dont tell us, neither will Ino, yeah"

This time Sakura's eyes widened and pierced her lips again. She hated this man. She had only known Deidara for less than five minutes and she already hates him, disturbingly. "Kisame...we'll ask her later. When she's got over her temper tantrum"

_Deidara and Kisame left Sakura's dark room and locked the door. They thought that they shouldt feel so bad - they left food and water. Unlike they did to Ino. Entering the main room of the base they sat down at the large round table. Deidara took out some clay._

_"Deidara...what the hell are you doing?" Kisame asked the blonde man whilst watching the explotionist's hands cough up a cherry blossom petal and a rose petal. Deidara showed an how-dare-you expression and set the two creations to one side._

_"I made them for Ino and Sakura, yeah" He said as he gathered some more clay from his brown bag beside him._

_"Why would you want to do that?" Kisame replied, furrowing his brow in confusion._

_"You'l find out" Deidara answered, finishing the conversation. He stood up and took the two petals into the corridor as Kisame followed. "Here, hold this" Deidara ordered Kisame, shuvving the cherry blossom petal into the shark man's hand. Deidara placed the rose petal into his pocket and slowly entered the blonde haired kunoichi's room._

Looking towards the door from the corner of her eye, Ino was angered as Deidara cross-legged himself down in front of her. He smirked at her before staring at Ino, waiting for her to say something. Ino was silent and instead looked down at floor blankly.

"Giving me the cold shoulder I see, hmm?" Deidara asked, burying his hand into the brown bag. Ino faced towards the bag and closed her eyes - waiting for another explosion. Deidara sighed deeply and began;

"Im not going to frighten you like I did before, that was because you called me..."

"Stupid little bastard" Ino said, finishing off his sentance. Deidara took out a rose petal from his brown bag, and placing it on Ino's lap. The kunoichi only stared at the petal before taking it into her hand. She examined it, boringly.

"What's this?" She said, in an I-have-nothing-better-to-do tone. Deidara smirked once more and changed his position into a crouch. He carefully removed his clay petal from her hands and stared at it admireably.

"You should be more grateful and impressed by my artwork. Its a clay rose petal, your favourite flower isnt it Ino, yeah" unexpectantly Deidara threw the petal over Ino and shouted "Katsu!", causing the clay petal to multiply into tiny minature sparkling rose petals that fall graciously over Ino. Ino couldnt help but smile and naivly grinned at the Akatsuki. Ino continued to spacily smile at him, overpoweringly.

"Now. How far along is Sakura's pregnancy?"

--

**Heres some Kudos for my awesome! readers so far:**

**Bubblegumchick: Haha! Well heres the story and another cliffie! Lol**

**Sasuke's Girl: Well you never know... But there isnt gonna be any spoilers!**

**Singing Star: Thank you so much for the advice. I've put up a Sakura POV (chapter seven)...so yeah...more kudos for your for that!**

**I Love Hershey: My first review! Thank you! A load of K.**


	8. Note!

Hi guys!

I apoligise for not updating in days and Im gonna take ages to write the next one for two reasons:

A: Its my holidays at the moment, and nearly everyday Im gonna be out with friends/garden.

B: I seriously dont know what to write next! So I need some time to brainstorm and come up with the structure of the chapter.

I would like to give more Kudos to these awesome reviewers!

i love hershey -

Singing star 6

Sasuke's 01 girl

Bubblegum chick

Naruto's Butterfly

akki818

Trust me, I really appreciate it when you R&R, and double kudos for those who reviewed it again when I updated it, your'e so cool!

P.S. I should be brainstorming tomorrow because im going to a party tonight (woohoo!), so like I'll probably start tomorrow morning at the latest! --x--


	9. The Uchiha's Baby

**Sharingan Pregnancy**

**Chapter Ten - The Uchihua's Baby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter, sorry that Im taking so long to update, I just hope this is worth the wait! Chapter eleven should be up very soon!**

**Naruto and Kakashi**

With his foot that lay comfortable on the cave wall, Kakashi covered his hand over his mask to contain his excitement whilst reading Icha Icha Paradise. This didn't go unoticed by the blonde Jinchuuriki he was with, who was crouching down and nearly letting out laughter at how intense his book could be.

Kakashi let out a long sigh through the awkwardness over how many hours him and Naruto have been waiting for the two kunoichi to arrive at the cave. Apparently, Ino and Sakura had decided to both remove the seal in the countryside, from a note they had left in the camp, but this may not be the case.

"They are in danger" Kakashi said out of nowhere, and lifting his head from his book.

This earnt a gush of worry through Naruto, who walked closer to him as he replied, "danger? What do you mean?"

The silver haired jonin shoved his book into his pocket and lifted up his forehead protector that was covering his Sharingan eye, "I dont know. But they are and I have to follow the Sharingan's path to find them."

Naruto was in no doubt confused, but he decided to follow his sensei who had now already dived back into the water and is supposedly swimming back to camp. Naruto gulped and dived into the crystal blue lake, and followed Kakashi with no hesitation, he wanted to get his friends back. No matter what may come in his way.

**Ino**

Ino looked around her surroundings and noticed it was red and sparkles were covering the room. She faced towards the blonde Akatsuki member and laughed hysterically. Deidara shuddered away his cringe and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"You have such...a beautiful face" She said, poking his nose.

Deidara smirked and took her hand and pushed it away. During this time, he had already made a clay bomb encrusted with a mind genjutsu, which makes her happy, weak and vulnerable for a maximum of ten minutes. Pushing her other hand out of the way when she attempted to stroke his blonde fringe, he looked down at her closely in the eyes.

"I'll ask again, how far along is Sakura's pregnancy?" This time Deidara was completely serious. Ino faced towards him with her head half-rocking.

"Well she found out, like...two weeks ago" She managed to say through her laughter.

"Is there any marks she might have...or scars that appeared lately, hmm?"

Ino stared at him and frowned. The genjutsu was slowly wearing off and Deidara had to get answers quickly. Her head stopped rocking and she brought a fake grin to her pale face, the genjutsu had finally worn off.

Deidara nodded and brought himself to his own two feet and soo she doesnt remember what had just happened, he harshly backhanded her on her cheek. Ino whinced in pain and forced herself to glare daggers at Deidara.

He harshly punched Ino in the eye and this caused the blonde kunoichi to pass out.

_A guilty frown was brought to Deidara's face. He didnt usually have to make someone go under a genjutsu, but he knew he would be kicked out of the Akatsuki by Pein if he didnt do this. He span on his heels and walked out of the dark room where he came face to face with Kisame. With a smirk, he took out a notepad and wrote down the vital information he had recieved from Ino._

_  
"What was that clay flower for?" Kisame asked as he fiddled around with Deidara's clay cherry blossom._

_"Pein told me to encrust it with a mind controlling genjutsu, yeah" He replied, writing down the last two sentances._

_Kisame blinked and slowly took in the information. He went back to fiddling with the cherry blossom but was snatched off by the blonde Akatsuki member, who slowly entered Sakura's dark but dimmed room._

**Sakura**

Sakura's head was resting downwards when she noticed someone had now entered the room. It was Deidara with a combat knife. He span it absentmindedly around his fingers and crouched down in front of the pregnant Sakura. The pink haired woman looked at him strangely, but managed to keep a straight face. This was broken moments after when Deidara ripped off some of her skin with the knife.

"ARGH!" She shouted and looked down at her arm. She wanted to use her chakra but this was soon stopped when the blonde man pierced the clay cherry blossom through her ripped skin. She screamed as she felt the clay and his fingers shoot through her wound and over a matter of seconds - it had completely drained out her chakra.

Sakura looked up at him and squinted her eyes. She couldnt do anything now. He had all the power over this girl and there wasnt anything that she could do to stop it. She just hoped that someone was coming after to save both her and Ino.

"Who's the father?" He said calmly, like nothing had happened.

Sakura wasnt going to tell him. Why should she? If she told him that the father was Sasuke Uchiha they would definately rip the fetus right out of her womb right now - no doubt.

"Shut up" She replied. Sakura knew what the punishment would be, and she knew it was coming when he slashed her in the other arm, causing a line of skin to be visciously ripped off.

"Tell me" Deidara said emotionlessly. Sakura looked up at him and glared, and tightened her lips. He frowned at this and shouted; "TELL ME!"

Deidara's eye twitched in anger that Sakura just wont tell her who the father is. He really didnt want to hurt the innocent kunoichi, but he had to. He turned around from her and wiped his hand over his forehead, then unexpectantly he quickly whipped his neck around and half-heartedly lunged at her with the combat knife.

Sakura screamed in pain as she felt him dig the knife into her shoulder. She couldnt do anything to stop the bleeding as she was handcuffed to a wall. The pink haired woman looked up to Deidara and smirked; "No matter how many times your'e going to stab me, I'm never going to tell you who's child this is"

And Sakura was correct from her thoughts as he threw his fist onto her mouth. Her head knocked sideways, and she could taste the blood on her lips. It tasted like steel and it felt cold.

This time Deidara couldnt take it anymore; he had to find out. So he visciously lifted up her red top to show her stomach. Sakura saw that the Sharingan had disappeared.

_**What the hell?! I better not be having a miscarraige, I'll kill this...Deidara if I do.**_

Deidara held onto the combat knife and angled it into the direction of her womb, he then lifted his head to her view. "Tell me who the father is, or I'll stab this knife deep into your intestines so your baby will die from lack of nutrients. And not joking either, Sakura"

Sakura was shocked by his words. She couldnt let him kill her baby, he just cant! She knew she would help save the baby even if she did tell him. So looking down at him she began; "Uchiha's. Sasuke Uchiha's"

**Naruto and Kakashi**

It was the middle of the night, and both Kakashi and Naruto were jumping from tree-to-tree to locate the Akatsuki base. Naruto was confused of how to find the fellow kunoichi, but he was sure that Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing. Talking of which, the sensei was performing a hand seal in front of face and focusing his Sharingan eye on the hand seal.

"We turn in 1000 metres" He said as he had located the next direction.

Naruto nodded as a reply and shooted foreward into the direction and around another corner that brought the two ninjas to a large field. They ran through that field and travelled into another set of woods.

"Can you tell if they are alright?" Naruto asked as he dodged another tree.

Kakashi performed another hand seal, and answered. "No, only Byakugan can do that"

Naruto faced back to dodging trees when he sees something blue in the distance. Kakashi notices this aswell and crouches down onto a tree, followed by Naruto. "Its a gaurd, most probably for the Akatsuki base that is nearby"

As the figure emerges from behind a tree, they soon realise she is in fact female and wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

_**A girl in the Akatsuki? That must be rare. **_Naruto thought arrogantly.

Kakashi went back to performing his hand seal and using Sharingan to stare at the seal once again. Naruto took out a kunai and said; "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

His shadow clone appeared just behind the blue haired woman, and stabbed her in the neck. She quickly performed a couple hand seals and vanished.

Naruto made the clones disappear and he faced Kakashi with a smile; "That went easier than planned!"

"I wouldnt be so sure" Kakashi replied, and he vanished in his usual...puff of smoke.

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! You guys are frickin cool!**


	10. Konan and Pein's Syringe

**Sharingan Pregnancy**

**Chapter Eleven - Konan and Pein's Syringe**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams would I **_**ever **_**own Naruto!**

**Authors Note: Im on a roll with the chapters now. And thank you so much for everyone who had been R and R'ing!**

_What happened when the mission members are not in scene/sleeping._

**States which character each part is about.**

**Naruto and Kakashi**

Over-confidence got the better of him when he charged behind the Akatsuki member who had then just disappeared. With her fearless attitude, she slowly turned around to face the Jinchuuriki.

She faintly smirked and lowered her hand towards her dagger that was strapped around her waist. Naruto had not always been the most cautious ninja, but maybe confidence overshines concentration. With a kunai in one hand and a shruiken in the other, he spun the shruiken towards the blue haired woman.

She blocked the attack with the face of her arm, and sucking the blood from her cut she disappeared. His head turning in all directions he squinted his eyes and shouted; "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto's shadows surrounded the forest area, leaving her with no alternative to keep her eyes pealed to the one she saw before - next to the bush. She held her dagger and sprinted towards Naruto, lunging the weapon into his shoulder. The shadow she had attacked poofed away. She grunted before feeling a tug on her arm - and a metal material on her neck.

The blonde haired boy smirked before all the shadows vanished. He shifted his way backwards towards a nearby tree, he avoided and only slightly flinched as he felt her legs kicking him on his feet and calves. He aruptedly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a rope - tying one around her chest and the tree, and another one around her knees.

"Wheres Sakura and Ino?!" He shouted with no hesitation. The woman smirked and planted a lip tightening expression on her pale face. His left eye twitched. "Argh! Tell me you little..."

But then before he could finish, Naruto was cut off mid-sentance by the appearance of Kakashi who was walking closer with a hand seal which was being watched carefully with his Sharingan eye; "We dont need an answer from her. The plan was to stall her - to get closer to the girls" Kakashi moved his onx eye towards the Jinhuuruki.

"Plan? There was no plan! Hey...Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up with the silver haired jounin who was slowly walking away as he started his sentance. The sensei kept his Sharingan eye glued to the hand seal and let out a simple reply, "Hmm. Now they are close"

There was no reply from Naruto but it is safe to say he was somewhat releived by the fact he is one step closer to saving the pregnant Sakura and the fun-loving Ino.

**Ino**

The genjutsu of mind controlling at finally wore-off and what was left of the blonde kunoichi was a headache and drowned hunger. Everytime she projected the word 'food' in her mind, all she could see was a large bowl of ramen that was steamy and smelled delicious. Pushing the torturing thoughts from herself, she decided to press her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything from the 'outside world'.

Avoiding her own trembling breaths overshadow her hearing, she breathed in deeply and held her breath and continued to listen to the outside.

"Pein told you what?!" A man said from what seemed to be further away than just outside the door.

She let her breath out slowly and breathed in, holding her breath and listening carefully again.

"He said something about an injection for the baby, to make think negatively, yeah!" Another man answered who was obviously Deidara.

Ino's eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

"Negatively?" The other man replied with confusion. "Yes to make it feel only anger, hate and stress, yeah!

"A permanant mind controlling genjutsu, I see. Make the baby feel only hate and the only option is to turn to the Akatsuki. Perfect"

Gasping, she backed herself up against the wall and breathed heavily to restore her loss of oxygen. And Pein? Who was Pein? But most probably this 'Pein' could be the leader of this group of criminals.

Pushing her ear back onto the face the door, she could hear footsteps. But they were'nt heading to her door, they were heading to the room a few doors down. At her own caution and feeling as if that was the room Sakura was imprisoned in, she let a loud "Argh!!" to try and stall them.

_The footsteps from the corridor stopped in their tracks. Both Deidara and Kisame stood up straight in front of the man and they slowly leaned down onto their knees. The man, who was Pein, slowly turned his neck around and faced the two members._

_"I suggest you do something about that" He said broadly. With no second glances, Deidara and Kisame stood up and walked closer to Ino's room and shut the door respectively behind them._

_Pein made his way out from the base to come face-to-face with his partner, Konan, who was tied up to a tree by a rope. Withen a second, her body shrieked as her partner cut the ropes with one throw of a dagger._

_Konan shaked away the heavy ropes and quickly walked towards Pein, and he began before she could say anything, "have you created the injection yet?" The blue haired woman responded in a quick nod and led the leader back into the base._

_Walking into a small black room, Konan opened a drawer to take out a syringe filled with a purple substance. Before the leader could ask anything she said, "you dont want to know". As to the curiosity of what exactly the liquid was. She carefully handed Pein the syringe and stood in front of him with her hands comfortably held together._

_  
"Perfect" was his reply to the blue haired woman, as he turned around and walked out of the room and headed down the set of corridors to enter Sakura's room._

**This chapter is short, but I was so desperate to leave a cliffie! Dont worry, the next chapter is sure to be posted up sometime tonight or in the morning! (U.K, that is)**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, and to those who havent; Why Not?! Review please!**


	11. Sharingan Glows Red

**Sharingan Pregnancy  
****Chapter Twelve - Sharingan Glows Red**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto?! The day I own Naruto will be the day I get an A+ in maths...**

**Authors Note: Yey! New chapage, I decided to chuck Kiba and Hinata into this, just thought we'll need a breather! And please, no flames they are really irritating (coughminatocough)**

Charging through the gates of Kohana, teamates Kiba and Hinata continued to grip themselves on Akamaru as the dog sprinted through the village, and to the Hokage Tower. They had been given orders by Tsuande to keep a close eye on the mission members and immediately report back to Hokage if they see any traces of danger. They were quickly motivated to head back to the village when Akamaru spotted a clay bird with two passengers, both with Akatsuki cloaks land near Moonlight Lake where Team 7 were sleeping for the night.

When they had arrived at the tower, was a sudden 'boom' on the door as Akamaru barged into Tsuande's office. Some jonin immediately blinked at the couple, before slowly turning their heads towards the Hokage.

"You may leave now and report back when he is assasinated, as soon as possible" Tsuande spoke. The jonin left the room and gave confused looks to the young adults who had just interrupted the conversation.

"What has happened?" Tsuande demanded in a rather calm tone. She performed a hand gesture to sit down, which Kiba refused to and instead blurted out, "Akatsuki have attacked or kidnapped Team 7!"

Hinata relaxed her head downwards, not wanting to even think what might be happening to Naruto. This was quickly broken by her name being called out, causing her to jump a little.

"Hinata! Kiba! I want you to assist Team 7 out of this battle, or even the base. I might have an idea where they are so I'll give you some directions. I will be sending out ANBU for you and Team 7's protection" She said loudly with fire in her voice.

"H...Hai, Hokage-sama" She stuttered whilst nervously fiddeling with her fingers.

Tsuande lightly nodded and began to write a set of instructions towards the Akatsuki base. Her pen scribbling on the paper, Kiba slowly faced the worried Hinata. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. The Hyuuga forced to give back the smile, but began to fiddle with her fingers again.

"Now, you have an hour to leave" The Hokage said as she handed Hinata the directions, "I will also be informing the Kazegage if this does get worse, two Sand ninjas will be joining you if it does come to that."

"Hai..H-Hokage sama" Hinata said, hoisting her self back onto Akamaru. The dog barked for Kiba to join, who was still facing towards Tsuande.

"We will leave this instant, there is not enough time" Kiba said with a little guilt, he was rather worried for a future outburst from the Hokage. But instead, she raised her eyebrows and smirked as a gesture to do just that.

Kiba grinned and hoisted himself onto his dog, so he was holding onto Akamaru's neck. "LETS GO!" He shouted, and with that Akamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared just outside the gates of the village when Akamaru sprinted back to Oshiki Woods with such speed.

Hinata rocked uneasily from side to side and tapped her finger on her teamate's shoulder. "Yeah Hinata?"

"Er..Erm...could you...s..s...slow down?" She said, practically gripping her fingers onto Akamaru's fur.

Kiba replied with a loud laugh and made him go even faster, around eighty-miles per hour. Hinata groaned and leaned her head against Kiba's back to releive the sickness she had just been feeling.

**Ino**

"Quiet down Ino, yeah!" Deidara shouted, covering her mouth with his hand. She shuddered as she felt a tongue-like material tickle the skin next to her mouth, she visciously dug her nails into his hand. He flinched and almost immediately ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"Argh!" He shouted, rubbing his hand against his other one. "Oh, yeah my hands have a mind of their own, hmm"

Ino glared daggers at him and screamed again, only to feel a slap bash against her cheek that caused the blonde kunoichi's head to fall to the floor. She whinced slightly in pain and turned her neck around to the Akatsuki member who was smirking.

"You needed that, yeah" Was his only reply to her whinces. Ino only squinted her eyes and then to Kisame who was looking dreamily out of the barred window.

"Kisame-kun, this girl is one violent ku..." His sentance however was cut-off by Ino who had aggresively tackled him to the ground, stealing his combat knife and holding it against his neck. Deidara smirked but that expression was soon taken away by a spit landing on the skin beneth his eye. He quickly wiped away the spit and unexpectantly slammed her onto the ground.

Ino struggled to break free but she began with no hesitation; "Whats the injection? Who's Pein, tell me!"

Deidara looked down her and couldnt control his facial expression when he showed a frown, he pushed himself off from her and leaned back against the wall. The blonde kunoichi backed off a little and listened in for the all important answer.

"Its my job not to tell you who Pein is. But I can answer the first question, yeah. The injection is..." He gulped slightly and continued, "Its...A mind controlling jutsu, to make him join the Akatsuki"

"What?! But why _that _baby, why _Sakura?!_" Ino demanded, furrowing her brows as she felt her heart was about to cough out from her throat.

"Its because of Sasuke, its his child. The baby is going to be an Uchiha and soon have Sharingan _and _most probably be trained by a powerful father and by the Hokage's apprentice. Its a golden opportunity, yeah"

Ino nodded but still carried on to glare daggers him. 'There must be a way out' she thought, and then her eyes were shot towards the barred window. 'Thats it! If I use a good load of my chakra - maybe I could use some kind of jutsu or even my own arm strength to escape! Then - I could remove that seal for Kakashi and Naruto!'

**Kakashi and Naruto**

"See that woman there?" Kakashi said, pointing to a blue-haired woman who was drinking tea at a small kitchen table, withen the Akatsuki base. Naruto answered with a nod, and allowed his sensei to continue.

"She's the woman we fought earlier. I will be defeating her and you will be attacking Deidara" He said, clasping his forehead protector back over his Sharingan eye.

"Wha?! Him? He's really hard to beat Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto answered, experiencing flashbacks from when he had uncontrollably activated the Demon Fox's Cloak.

"You are only stalling him, just find a way to knock him out" Kakashi replied. The Jinchuuruki nodded in acceptane and flashed his head around in all directions to wonder where the clay explotionist was.

"He will show up somewhere. Most probably down the corridors on your right, im pretty sure that is where both Ino and Sakura are locked up right this second" The jonin spoke to releive Naruto's confusion. "But we will rest until then. We need to think carefully and slowly about this"

The sensei then turned back towards the main door and sneaked out, with Naruto following his every step. They travelled down through the trees where the jonin leaned back against a tree trunk.

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi? What if somethings happening to Sakura right now? What about Ino? What about the baby?!" Naruto shouted accidently, he sat down and rubbed his temples, then proceeded; "What if we dont make it in time?"

Naruto looked upon Kakashi who only stared at him boringly. Naruto is always the person to care so much over someone, even over someone who isnt even born yet, over someone who might be killed before they are decently alive. He pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and began; "We will get there in time. Dont worry"

**Sakura**

The tears continued to roll down the smooth skin of her cheek as she felt the door being unlocked. She slowly lifted up her head as a drain of confusion leaked through her mind. He was somewhat differant. His hair was a light orange, the piercings invaded his face like a battlefield and his eyes was a pattern of a chrome-like swirl. This man looked terrifingly weird, but she held back any projections of fear and locked her eyes onto him, as if this is what she should be doing.

He walked himself over to the other end of the room and looked out of the barred window. If only she could see the beauty of plants and trees and feel the warmth of the sun reflect onto her pale skin through the window. But right now that could never happen. She was tied up and anyone can have complete power over her. She closed her eyes in fear as he crouched in front of her.

Pein pulled out a bottle of water from his cloak and lifted it up to Sakura's mouth. She slowly reopened her eyes, they were full of both fear and distrust.

"Drink" He said, calmly yet in a creepy way. Sakura tightened her lips as in refusal, but she felt his thumb and index finger rise up her chin.

"Drink" Pein repeated as he held the top of the bottle an inch away from her lips. The pregnant kunoichi gave in and slowly widened the space between her lips and felt the water trickle through her throat.

He placed the bottle back down on the floor and dug his hand into his cloak to pull out an empty syringe. He furrowed his brows then looked behind him. He closed his eyes to contain his disappointance after he saw a trail of the purple liquid.

It must of leaked when the bottle was on top of it. Standing back up again he quickly walked out of the door leaving Sakura alone with her unborn child once more. Burying her head downwards she began to talk to the baby. Her red vest was still lifted up from Deidara's threat, but that okay. She felt more connected when she speaks to her bare area of her womb.

"Its going to be okay...mummy's going to get us out of here. Mummy's not going to let you get hurt" She said, she then pouted and kissed into the air into the direction of her womb. Then at that moment, the Sharingan symbol appeared again.

The grin that was brang to Sakura's face was enough to brighten up the darkened room, hell even light up Hell! She continued to grin but furrowed her brows in confusion as she saw a large red glowing circle as a backround for the black 'teardrops'.

Sakura had absaloutely no idea what this meant, but it still made her happy and she brang a large grin to herself once more. Having not a care in the world that she's being held as prisoner in the Akatsuiki base. She was just relieved that her child was okay.

**Liked it? Well I hoped you did! R and R would be good and even constructive critisism is always appreciated...**


	12. Note, again!

Hey readers!

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews.  
I wish I could say 'I'll update it tonight/tomorrow'  
But the chances are pretty low Reason being, I have exams this week and today is my day off for a turd of studying,  
But you never really know...

Thank you to:

KILL-TO-LIVE

Akane

Tsubasa

Sakurahua2x

Minato 5 (they'll be more action, trust me P )

Jashin Kattylin

Endoh Misaki (What an awesome review! Thanks)

Akatsuki's Angel of death

Luna

Springblossem

And everyone who just wanted to stop by and give it a read!

- xx


	13. Save The Baby!

**Sharingan Pregnancy**

**Chapter Twelve - Save The Baby!**

**A/N: Sorry I took a liftetime to update. But its here and I hope you have a good time reading it!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, no no no no...just no.**

Kakashi and Naruto:

"Kakashi-senpai!" The blonde ninja hissed, shaking the jounin who was sleeping, on the collar of his shirt; "Kakashi! Wake up, my Kami youre always late, even in your sleep you baka!"

Kakashi grunted and moved his body to the side. Much to Naruto's disgust and no signs of guilt, the blonde slapped his ex-sensei round his masked cheek. The jounin aruptedly woke up, shooting his body into a sitting position. "Wha..?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down on the grass and sharpened his daggers; "Kakashi-senpai, you take so fucking ages to wake up!"

"Nani? Oh.." The silver haired ninja chuckled, "Gomen, gomen"

"Whatever, are we going to leave or what?" Naruto said, annoyed. The ex-sensei stood up and stared at the jinchuuruki's forehead protector and held back a laugh.

"When your clean, hai"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his brows furrowed. The silver haired jounin was looking at his forehead protector and just itching to laugh in his face. "Nani?!" He demanded.

Kakashi shrugged and stood up, put his jounin vest on and began to put his sandals on. "Nothing, you just might want to look at your hitai-ate"

The blonde jinchuuruki cocked his head sideways like a dog would when it was confused, but removed his forehead protector from his forehead. He looked down at it and turned a little red. Oh Kami. A blob of bird crap was splattered over the symbol and just on the edge of the metal.

Naruto wipes his forehead protector with some clothes he had brought with him; "Argh! Kakashi-senpai, why didnt you just say my hitai-ate had bird crap on it!"

The jounin smirked and when he finished getting dressed, and when Naruto removed the bird crap from his forehead protector they both hid behind trees and faced the Akatsuki base. They had already decided the best thing to do was to sneak in the way they did last night, but they had to watch their backs at all times and making sure they dont run into any traps they havent already ran in to.

Running across the field, they stopped and hid behind a rock. A cerulean haired woman and a man with orange hair and thousands of piercings on his face were talking to eachother and were both dressed in Akatsuki cloaks. Naruto and Kakashi listened in as they talked.

"Konan-chan, you need to make another gen-jutsu mixture" He said, in a broad voice.

The woman furrowed her brows, "what happened to the one I just gave you?"

The orange haired Akatsuki member sighed. "It leaked, by a bottle of water"

"Fine" she said, "Cant we just make Itachi-kun use a genjutsu on Sakura, then it could just pass onto the baby?"

"No. If we use it on the mother it will only effect her and we do not want her to join the Akatsuki, we need the baby's eyes for the Mangekyou Sharingan to take effect. So we need a mixture. Can you make another one by tonight"

The ceruleanette sighed again. "Fine" She walked in the direction the entrance of the base, the orange haired Akatsuki member followed and soon they were nowhere to be seen. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"There going to use a gen-jutsu on the baby?!"

"Yes, evidently" Kakashi said, he then removed his forehead protector from his Sharingan eye. "So we need to think of what to do, to slow them down so we can save the baby"

Kiba and Hinata:

The animalist and the Byukagan user were still on the back of Akamaru, it had almost been three hours and Hinata was asleep. Kiba whispered something to the large dog and Akamaru stopped running. Kiba saw a familiar blonde kunoichi climbing out of a window, he nudged Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hinata-chan! Its Ino-san!"

Hinata opened her eyes and jumped off the dog's back. She pulled Kiba into some trees, and Akamaru followed. "What is it?" He asked, looking out at the kunoichi walking into their direction.

"It might be a trap" Hinata activated her Byukagan. "It looks like Ino-chan, but the chakra is differant. Almost artificial, its a trap"

Kiba stared at Hinata, the veins were covering most of her cheeks and her hand was performed into a hand sign.

"I...I...I see..Ino-chan! She's in a room, a dark room. She's injured and she has a bad aura around her. I...I also see a man with long hair, and an Akatsuki cloak"

Kiba raised his brows and spoke up with no hesitation. "What about Sakura?"

"Oh...Sakura...she's tied up to a wall and she is...staring down at her womb. The baby...its...theres...a large aura surrounding it. A blinding aura, I cant look at it...its too bright"

"Kakashi and Naruto?" He asked, getting closer to her, desperate for an answer. Hinata furrowed her brows, "Hinata?! What about Kakashi and Naruto?!"

"Its too far away! I cant find them, and the trap is nearing closer"

Kiba hurridly grabbed Hinata and hoisted her up onto Akamaru and touched his nose. The Hyuuga gasped. "Ki...Kiba-kun?! What are you doing?"

Take her away, Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

Akamaru and Hinata disappeared in a poof in smoke. The animalist shot is head towards the trap with some daggers and faced the artificial Ino-trap.

Ino:

The kunoichi was now alone in her room. She was looking out of the window when she caught her eye on the trap that was the exact copy of herself. Deidara had told her what the trap was and that they were using it on some Leaf Village ninjas who wanted to save her and Sakura.

She backed away from the window-not wanting to know who wanted to save them and she certaintly didnt want to see them suffer.

And a gen-jutsu? She hated how Pein was going to inject one of her best friend's baby with a gen-jutsu, to make it join the Akatsuki.

It sick, its disgusting in her point of view. Ino felt so guilty. She wanted to do something but what was ringing through her mind was '_I cant do anything, im locked in a room gaurded by Deidara and that..shark man!"_

Plus - the thought of Itachi giving her a death glare and the possible action of hearing a man called Zetzu eating her wasnt to much of her liking. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Kisame walked in with some dango.

"Here you go, time to eat" He said, placing the bowl of food on the floor.

"Erm...arigato" she said boredly.

Kisame watched as she ate the food. "Pein would like to talk to you, he wants you to...join the Akatsuki"

Ino almost choked on her dango. She swallowed and looked up angrily at the shark man; "Nani?!"

"Heh heh...un. What I said"

Ino grabbed his collar and pushed him to a wall, "and what if I dont want to?! What's he gonna do to me?!"

Kisame held onto her wrists and pushed her away. "Then you'll be locked up in here until you finally give in"

Ino wiped her hand againt her forehead, _Crap. Someone needs to save the baby!_

Sakura:

Even more hours went by and Sakura stared down at her womb. Konan was sitting down in front of her with a bowl of ramen, she was feeding the rosette for the night.

The ceruleanette was one of the kindest member in the Akatsuki bunch for Sakura, she didnt seem too dangerous or patronizing.She opened her mouth for the last time as Konan fed her the last of the food.

The oragami-enthusiast moved the bowl onto the window-sill and faced towards the pregnant seventeen-year old with a smile.

"How many months have you gone? I can see your still have a flat stomach - how much will you miss that?" She said ending with a chuckle.

"Im not too sure, I found out a couple of weeks ago"

"Hmm. Then maybe your something like eight weeks. The baby's usually still small, and it probably doesnt look like a tadpole anymore"

Sakura smiled slightly. Konan patted a hand on her shoulder and took the bowl out of the room; "just give me a shout if you need anything"

The kunoichi was now alone. And that is when she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep and experienced an unexpected dream.

_The dark surrounds the rosette woman who was standing in the middle of an erased-from-the-world space._

_She's crying, black and red liquid pouring down from her emerald eyes. She looks down at herself. Crying over a raven haired infant in her arms._

_A raven haired man who's hair is sweeping in the wind approaches the woman and child, he places his hand on her shoulder. She smiles as she recognises the warm breath against her neck._

_He kisses her cheek lightly, and her smile widens as she feels the petal-like lips interact with her skin. His hand cups the baby's hand and he strokes the baby's hair, and plants a kiss on the infant's forehead._

_The rosette looks down as the baby giggles from the presence of its father. _

_She looks up and glances around her, she sees black teardrops surround them on the red floor. _

_Sasuke, Sakura and the infant are in the middle of the teardrops. _

_Figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them surround the young family. The Uchiha and the medical ninja disappear, leaving the baby to fall to the ground crying._

_A man with orange hair walks up to the baby and holds the raven haired infant in his arms. He laughs hysterically._

_Seconds after, the rest of the figures laugh also. The baby continues to cry._

_And cry._

_And cry._

_And cry. And cry and cry..._

Sakura wakes up panting heavily, she gasps and looks down at her womb. She keeps hearing the baby cry in her ears. Sakura begins to cry and looks down at her womb. _'No!'_

_--_

Well theres a chappie for you! Hope you liked it, and there will be a twist soon so hold onto your seats

Just to let you know, I may not be using Ino in the next chapter. Im making her a bit of a 'side character', she's really not needed anymore! She'll pop up from time to time, though!

Ohh and theres going to be more Sasuke soon! Wahoo! Squeels like a little schoolgirl

x

--

For anyone who doesnt know:

Kami - God

Gomen - Sorry

Baka - Idiot

Hitai-ate - Forehead protector

Nani - What

Hai - Right/Yes


	14. Is This The Worst It Could Get?

**

* * *

******

Sharingan Pregnancy

**Is This The Worst It Could Get?**

* * *

**A/N: ...Well no it cant, cause im BACK! Four months of not updating this, jeez. I apoligise about the wait but Ive re-read my story randomly yesterday and thought 'why not?'. And as you might of guessed - my presentation and style of writing has changed. Enjoy the chapter, P.S. SASUKE'S HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but nah. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ...heh.**

* * *

**Sasuke**

A hooded figure emerged from a bush. It was half past midnight and the wind was whistling through the night, as if that was the only thing running around at the time. Other than the figure, of course. The figure jumped from another tree and sat himself down against the trunk of it. He was exhausted, tired and hungry. But the thing that drained him the most was the continues pain in his stomach. He was so hungry! He hasnt eating in days.

All he could think of was that he had left his girlfriend; Sakura. Cherry Blossom. His world.

It was depressing him and it was getting worse day by day.

Swallowing down the last of the bottle of water he was drinking, he paused. For a moment he thought he saw some rustling in the bushes to his right.

He glanced sideways, and thew the empty bottle on the ground. He stood up and activated his Sharingan.

"It would be wise of you to show your face, or maybe you'll never use it again" He said coldly, standing tall.

Moments later, a figure emerged. A young woman with long, blue curly hair stood there, it was like she had no emotions at all. Like a male Medusa had casted her into stone.

"I have a messege to pass onto you" She said and walked closer. "Mr Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke pulled out his fist. "Chidori!"

The young woman shook her head and chuckled and stared at him for three seconds into the red and black Sharingan eyes, then walked back into the woods.

Just as he was about to jump up into the tree to follow her, he felt a sudden pain rocket through his body and found himself shaking on the ground.

Before he knew it - he went into a deep and dark sleep.

_The dark surrounds the rosette woman who was standing in the middle of an erased-from-the-world space._

_She's crying, black and red liquid pouring down from her emerald eyes. She looks down at herself. Crying over a raven haired infant in her arms._

_A raven haired man who's hair is sweeping in the wind approaches the woman and child, he places his hand on her shoulder. She smiles as she recognises the warm breath against her neck._

_He kisses her cheek lightly, and her smile widens as she feels the petal-like lips interact with her skin. His hand cups the baby's hand and he strokes the baby's hair, and plants a kiss on the infant's forehead._

_The rosette looks down as the baby giggles from the presence of its father. _

_She looks up and glances around her, she sees black teardrops surround them on the red floor. _

_Sasuke, Sakura and the infant are in the middle of the teardrops. _

_Figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them surround the young family. The Uchiha and the medical ninja disappear, leaving the baby to fall to the ground crying._

_A man with orange hair walks up to the baby and holds the raven haired infant in his arms. He laughs hysterically._

_Seconds after, the rest of the figures laugh also. The baby continues to cry._

_And cry._

_And cry._

_And cry. And cry and cry..._

Sasuke shoots up from the nightmare. Sweat was everywhere, sweating from his forehead and all down to his toes.

"Oh my Kami"

* * *

**Konan and Pein**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why would I not?" Pein said confidently and shouted out Itachi's name. "ITA..."

Konan slammed her hand on his mouth and took away her hand. "What if Orochimaru had found out?"

"So...?"

"...What if he told Uchiha Sasuke?" Pein looked down emotionlessly at the ceruleanette, then shouted his name once more. "Itachi-kun"

The raven haired Uchiha immediately stopped eating his dango and walked straight over to the Akatsuki leader. A stern yet concentrated expression was on his face.

"Itachi-kun, you will perform a gen-jutsu into the syringe to your left" Itachi glanced sideways to his left.

Sitting there, on the kitchen counter, was an empty syringe. The Uchiha knew exactly what he had to do. And deep down he was going to...

"Now"

"NOT NOW, ITS NEVEEEER!" Konan, Pein and Itachi furrowed their brows and standing at the doorway was...Naruto?!

Kakashi activated his Sharingan and stood in front of the blonde Jinchuuruki and was yelling at the ninja.

"I told you to wait for the opportune moment, and this is not!"

"Kakashi-san, its the perfect moment" Naruto glared daggers at the three Akatsuki members. "Give Sakura back!"

After a long and awkward silence. Konan started laughing.

"Well, well, well...Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki" She said whilst laughing and faked a fainting look; "Is this the worst it could get?!"

* * *

**Hinata**

A slender hand gripped onto Akamaru's fur and the small voice squeeled. Her Byakugun was activated and what she was seeing was scaring the hell out of her.

Ignoring Akamaru's several barks at her, she didnt stop gripping her hands into the fur over the sight.

Naruto, the ninja she deep downly loved, and his ex-sensei Kakashi were in the Akatsuki base confronting a pierced tall guy, a girl with a flower in her hair and none other than Uchiha Itachi.

What were they going to do? That was the only question she wanted answering.

"ARF!"

"Gomen, Akamaru" Hinata shakily said to the big dog and deactivated her Byakugan.

Hinata layed on the soft grass, her head resting on Akamaru's stomach like a pillow. Tears were falling down her cheeks, all she wanted to do was to be there for Naruto. If only he knew how much she loved him. Maybe if she told him this before he left, he might of just stayed in Konohagakure...Sakura wouldnt of even got captured!

She thought this was all her fault.

"Hinata" She froze. Standing in front of her was...no...it couldnt be.

"Kiba?" The Hyuga replied and stood up, "did you fight of the artificial Ino?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, he was covered in sweat. Cuts and bruises were all over his body...of what she could see. His black shirt and mesh underneath was ripped. Akamaru rocketed up from his sleep to glance at his master.

The Inuzuka smirked and charged towards Hinata, and before Hinata could even think 'what the fuck' his lips were already pressed, hardly yet firmly, onto her soft pink lips.

She felt her body being forced onto a tree, his fingers were interwined with her own. She wouldnt want to kiss him normally, but this time, she couldnt resist.

It wasnt like Kiba. But his hands were already cupping her face.

"Ki..baah?" Hinata said in between kisses.

This didnt feel right for her. For some reason, she felt like this wasnt real.

_'Is this the worst it could get?!' _She thought to herself. '_No...this is amazing'_

* * *

_A/N: There you are, first chapter in a few months. And I bet you didnt see that little twist now did you?!_

xx


End file.
